Reencuentro
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: "No hacía falta ser miembro de la Orden de Merlín para saber que Draco Malfoy no tenía una pizca de maldad en todo el cuerpo. Pero lo que Hermione sabía era algo que todos desconocían; y estaba dispuesta a apostarse todo el dinero de su cuenta bancaria muggle y los galeones de Gringotts para demostrarlo a quien no la creyese." - ONESHOOT.


**¡Hola!**

**Sí, sé que estoy desaparecida de pero sigo de exámenes. Acabo de llegar del quinto (aún me queda, como mínimo, otros cinco más por hacer) y me he decidido a pasar este _oneshoot_ a ordenador, porque lo tenía en una libreta. Lo escribí hace unas semanas, un día que no me concentraba estudiando porque esta idea me rondaba la mente. No lo he corregido ni cambiado nada, lo he dejado tal cual. Así que si hay fallos de coherencia entre las frases os pido perdón por adelantado.**

**Este fic está basado en una canción de Mandy Moore; más concretamente, _Cry_, que forma parte de la banda sonora de _Un paseo para recordar_. He escrito parte de la letra al principio en cursiva, pero me he tomado la libertad de cambiarla ligeramente para que así la historia pueda tener más relación con la canción.**

**No sé cuándo actualizaré los _long-fics_ que tengo en progreso, pero supongo que será cuando acabe los exámenes y mi inspiración me ayude a escribir buenos capítulos o tenga ganas de traducir.**

**Eso es todo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Siempre fuiste el chico frío, pero yo nunca estuve tan segura de ello. Estabas solo, mirando a un cielo gris oscuro, un lugar donde nadie podría encontrar tus __sentimientos más profundos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que "para siempre" estaba en tus ojos… fue el momento en que te vi llorar._

* * *

**REENCUENTRO**

Hacía ya más de medio año que la Guerra había acabado y todo parecía empezar a volver a su cauce.

Familias enteras se reunían de nuevo tras estar completamente seguros de que el peligro había pasado.

Pero, para que cosas así pudiesen ocurrir, era necesario que un gran grupo de magos y brujas estuviese investigando y viajando día y noche para poder atender a las necesidades de todo el mundo.

Hermione Granger era una de esas personas. Ella era la que se encargaba de una de las partes más difíciles: la investigación. Para ella era muy gratificante enterarse por otras personas de todas y cada una de las familias que, gracias al trabajo que ella había hecho, se terminaban reencontrando. Pero, la verdad era que a Hermione le gustaría poder presenciar esos momentos.

Muchos se preguntarán: ¿por qué la heroína de la Gran Guerra Mágica se encargaba de eso cuando podía estar haciendo algo de provecho para labrarse un futuro como el que ella se merecía?

Esa pregunta tenía una fácil respuesta para Hermione: ella sabía qué era estar separada de sus seres queridos durante una guerra. Ella lo había vivido en sus propias carnes. Por eso, en el momento en que se reencontró con sus padres en Australia, se prometió a sí misma que no descansaría hasta que todo el mundo mágico se encontrase, finalmente, entre los suyos.

Este propósito que se hizo fue la razón principal por la que no estuvo presente en los juicios más importantes de la historia mágica; en los que se condenaron a muchos magos y brujas de gran renombre.

Pero hubo uno al que Hermione sintió la necesidad y, tal vez obligación, de ir: el de Draco Malfoy.

Ella sabía que Lucius había sido condenado al beso del dementor, y sabía también que Narcisa estaba hospitalizada en San Mungo desde hacía meses.

Todo esto quería decir que Draco tendría que enfrentarse solo ante todo el Consejo del Wizengamot y al gran número de periodistas sin escrúpulos que rondarían el Ministerio.

Hermione, en contra de lo que muchos podrían pensar, no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor al joven Malfoy. Y eso no era porque sintiese indiferencia hacia él; sino porque no creía que él se hubiese mostrado como en realidad era durante sus años escolares.

No hacía falta ser miembro de la Orden de Merlín para saber que Draco Malfoy no tenía una pizca de maldad en todo el cuerpo.

Ella estaba convencida de que él sentía miedo hacia Voldemort e, incluso, hacia su propio padre; y que fue por eso por lo que Draco se comportó siempre de esa forma: calculador, frío, distante, arisco…

Pero lo que Hermione sabía era algo que todos desconocían; y estaba dispuesta a apostarse todo el dinero de su cuenta bancaria _muggle_ y los galeones de Gringotts para demostrarlo a quien no la creyese.

Ese algo que ella sabía era que Draco, cuando pensaba que nadie le veía, cerraba los ojos y movía el cuello para deshacerse de la tensión que se acumulaba en sus hombros.

Sabía que Draco prestaba mucha atención en clase y que conocía las respuestas a todas las preguntas que los profesores hacían; porque, cuando pensaba que estaba solo en el rincón menos transitado de la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche, anotaba en un pergamino todo lo que había aprendido ese día.

Hermione también sabía que, al atardecer, Draco se sentaba a la sombra de un roble a leer un buen libro; razón por la cual muchas veces faltaba a la cena.

Y Hermione sabía que, cuando eso pasaba, Draco hacía una visita a las cocinas y entablaba una agradable conversación con Dobby mientras el elfo le servía la cena.

Hermione sabía todas estas cosas porque, para su suerte o su desgracia, era muy observadora y era capaz de atar cabos con facilidad.

Por todas esas cosas que ella sabía sobre Draco aunque él jamás se las hubiese contado a nadie, fue por lo que Hermione decidió asistir al juicio que, tras muchos meses de vistas preliminares, dictaría su futuro.

Al tratarse de la heroína de la Guerra, Hermione pudo presenciarlo a pesar de que se tratase de un juicio a puertas cerradas.

Hermione se mantuvo en una esquina al fondo de la sala en silencio, no dejando que Draco la viera, pero prestando completa atención a todo lo que era dicho.

Sólo habló en el momento más oportuno. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, hasta llegar al centro de la sala y situarse al lado de un sorprendido Draco y, hasta que todos los asistentes al juicio la miraron, no empezó a hablar.

Pero cuando lo hizo… cuando lo hizo todo, el mundo enmudeció.

Hermione habló con una calma y una entereza que hizo que todos los miembros del Wizengamot creyesen sus palabras prácticamente desde el minuto cero.

Draco no podía evitar mirarla entre sorprendido y avergonzado. Sorprendido porque jamás pensó que Hermione Granger, de entre todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, fuese la que testificase a su favor y asistiese al juicio para apoyarle. Y avergonzado porque si hubiese sabido que había alguien pendiente de él mientras hacía todas las cosas con las que de verdad se sentía como él mismo, jamás las hubiese hecho.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, gracias a que Hermione hubiese presenciado todos esos momentos, él ahora tenía el beneficio de la duda y la condena no sería el único desenlace posible.

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus cavilaciones; pero sólo volvió en sí cuando sintió que los grilletes que se aferraban a sus muñecas iban aflojándose hasta que cayeron al suelo.

Alzó la mirada buscando a Hermione, pero ésta había desaparecido.

Miró a Kingsley, actual jefe del Wizengamot, y éste, sonriéndole levemente, asintió con la cabeza.

Draco se levantó de la silla como si tuviese un resorte en el culo y salió corriendo de la sala, buscando a Hermione por los pasillos. Pero ella tampoco estaba allí.

Se metió en uno de los pasadizos menos transitados y apoyó su espalda en la pared, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su cuerpo fuese deslizándose hacia abajo hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Casi sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Draco y, poco a poco, empezaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

Lloraba por todo lo que no había llorado desde que comenzó la Guerra. Lloraba de alivio y agradecimiento.

No sabía cómo, pero se prometió a sí mismo que compensaría a Hermione por todos los años de sufrimiento que él le había hecho pasar.

Hermione Granger había salvado su vida a pesar de no tener un solo motivo para haberlo hecho.

Draco estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona se había sentado a su lado en el suelo hasta que ésta pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de él, evitando así que las lágrimas siguiesen deslizándose por su rostro.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista y miró a su acompañante.

Hermione le sonrió levemente y apretó su mano con cariño.

–Siento no haber podido conseguir mucho, Malfoy –dijo ella primero.

–¿Conseguir mucho? –preguntó él sin comprender.

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente y le miró con sorpresa.

–¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te han dicho ahí dentro? –preguntó asombrada y, al ver el encogimiento de hombros de él, prosiguió–. No irás a Azkaban pero vas a tener que pagar una indemnización que va a mermar bastante tu herencia, y vas a tener que hacer servicios sociales, y…

–Granger –la cortó Draco–, has conseguido lo más importante de todo: asegurar que tenga una vida.

–Pero no una digna –puntualizó ella.

–Me daría igual vivir debajo de un puente si eso significase que no iría a Azkaban, Granger –al ver que ella seguía sin estar convencida, continuó–. Además, conseguiré vivir una vida digna. Tú dame tiempo, Granger. A partir de ahora voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Hermione le sonrió y, después de esto, ambos mantuvieron el silencio durante unos instantes en los que se miraron a los ojos como dos iguales, sin secretos y sabiendo con qué cartas jugaba cada uno de ellos.

–Granger, yo…

–No hace falta que lo digas, Malfoy –le interrumpió Hermione–. No ha sido nada.

–Sí que ha sido, Granger –contestó Draco mirándola con intensidad–. De todas formas, no es sólo por lo de hoy por lo que quiero darte las gracias. Quiero agradecerte que te tomases la molestia de averiguar quién soy realmente –Draco hizo una breve pausa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento de evitar que sus ojos se volviesen acuosos–. Puede ser que tú lo averiguases antes que yo mismo.

Hermione sonrió y estrechó su mano para infundirle algo de ánimo y esperanza.

–Lo importante es que, ahora que lo sabes, seas tú quien tome las riendas de tu vida. No dejes que nadie te diga cómo vivir.

Draco la miró y sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

–Prometo que lo haré, Granger.

Ella rió ante la solemnidad de sus palabras.

–¿Qué mejor manera para empezar tu vida que presentar al mundo entero quién eres realmente? –preguntó mirándole.

–Poco a poco, Granger –contestó él–. Lo importante ahora es que tú lo sabes.

–¿Por qué sería algo importante el hecho de que yo lo sepa?

–Porque si tú lo has visto, tarde o temprano todos los demás lo verán también.

Hermione le miró a los ojos, sopesando las palabras que él acababa de decir.

–Entonces empieza tu vida como Draco, y no como Malfoy.

Draco sostuvo la mirada de ella, y habría jurado que sintió cómo algo revoloteaba en su estómago cuando ella pronunció su nombre.

–Gracias, Granger.

–¿Por qué no intentas empezar llamando a la gente por su nombre? Tal vez eso haga que sientas un poco más de cercanía con ellos.

Draco la miró unos instantes antes de levantarse y tender su mano para ayudarla a ella a hacer lo mismo.

–Seguiré tu consejo, Hermione.

Cuando dijo su nombre, lo hizo con tal intensidad que Hermione se habría caído al suelo por el temblor de sus rodillas de no ser por Draco, que aún sostenía su mano.

Y fue ese momento en el que los ojos grises de él chocaron con los café de ella, cuando se sintió orgullosa de haber podido presenciar uno de los reencuentros más preciosos de la historia: el de Draco consigo mismo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Hacédmelo saber con un review, ya sabéis lo que me gusta leerlos.**

**Espero que todo os vaya bien y que nos leamos pronto.**

**Besos, **

**Pabel Moonlight.**


End file.
